


please sign this petition

by nimdlez



Series: aoba johsai apartments [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Is it comedy if I'm not funny??? Who knows, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimdlez/pseuds/nimdlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oikawa…this is literally just a piece of paper that says “fuck you” in pencil. What happened to your amazing lawyer skills?”<br/>“I decided that making a professional petition was a waste of my time when I could be doing better things on my day off.”<br/>“Like watching drama reruns?”<br/>“Like watching drama reruns.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	please sign this petition

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ‘Please sign this petition to make our selfish dick of a landlord lower the rent and refurbish the lobby! What do you mean you ARE the landlord? Fuck.’

            It's been a tiring day for Oikawa Tooru. He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed (literally) and taken a tumble over a loose floorboard. He has tried not once, not twice, but thrice to unjam his bathroom door and all he was rewarded with was a smashed nose. The shower is freezing, the sink water is a mysterious shade of yellow, and he hasn't even made it out of his door yet. To make it even better, he's late for work and he's pretty damn sure the rats have already eaten his breakfast for him. From the complex over he can hear a voice complain about the blinking light fixtures and can tell Hanamaki is throwing a fuss again, and he can also tell that Matsukawa is rolling his eyes in annoyance.

            As he's pulling on a pair of loafers, Oikawa makes a mental note to add today to the list of "why I should move out of this shit hole but I can't because rent is dirt cheap" reasons that have been accumulating over the past month or so before he leaves his apartment and the door smacks his heel on the way out.

-

            Oikawa is a simple man. He doesn’t want much from life except for a stable job and a normal group of friends that can keep him entertained every once in a while. Unfortunately, he must have done something wrong in his past life, because in this current one, he has neither of those. His job is always, always hectic. Most of the time, he isn’t even sure if he’s working at an amusement park or a law firm. Oh, and his friends are also perpetually annoying.

            “Hello Oikawa-san, almost late again, I see.” Shimizu’s calm voice is a welcome sound, even if she was taking a jab at him.

            “We can’t all be as perfect as you Kiyoko.” Oikawa says over his shoulder, dashing into the elevator and barely making it between Kuroo and Bokuto. He groans. “Good morning you two.”

            “What’s with the groan pretty boy? It’s a fantastic morning! Can you believe Akaashi actually looked in my direction today?”

            “I’m pretty sure he was looking at the printer behind you dude.”

            “No way, he was looking at my handsome face!”

            “Well you do look better than usual today-“

            The elevator reaches the 6th floor and Oikawa steps off in a hurry, leaving the pair behind. He could handle those two in small doses, but definitely not while they were together, and definitely, not when they were talking about their nonexistent love lives.

            “Good morning Oikawa-san, ready to start the day?” A cup of coffee, loaded with cream and sugar appears on his desk before him and Oikawa has never been so thankful for Yachi in his life.

            “You’re an angel.” Yachi laughs while she walks away and Oikawa stretches out his arms before staring at the huge pile of documents on his desk. Today was going to be a long day.

-

            It’s past midnight when Oikawa makes it back to his apartment, dead tired and very hungry. He had to stay a little later than usual because someone (Hinata) had spilled water on a folder and the whole office was in a panic about how to restore the papers. Many hours of blow drying later, Oikawa was finally freed from his duties and back at his shitty apartment.

            “I’m home.” He grumbles to nobody in particular, kicking off his shoes and collapsing onto his couch. The springs underneath groan in protest, but Oikawa ignores the creaking and cuddles up to his lonely throw pillow. It’s been a long day and all he wants to do is watch some late night drama reruns and maybe take a shower. He fumbles around for the TV remote and of course, when he finds it, the TV doesn’t turn on. “Great.”

            Finally removing himself from the couch, Oikawa shuffles to the kitchen and flips the light switch. No power. Oikawa holds back a sigh and walks over to the wall separating him from Hanamaki and Matsukawa and knocks on it.

            “No power again?”

            “Didn’t you read the notice on the door?” Oikawa thanks Matsukawa and walks over to his door, noticing the white piece of paper hastily taped onto the frame.

            “ _Aoba Johsai Apartments would like to regretfully inform our residents that there will be no power from 2:00 PM on June 30 th to 6:00 PM on July 1st. Thank you for your consideration._” On the bottom there is a small happy face symbol and Oikawa crushes the paper into a ball before throwing it into a wastebasket, also filled with other Aoba Johsai notices. At this point, he isn’t even surprised.

            “Hey Mattsun, if I made a petition to make our dickhead of a landlord improve this place, would you guys sign it?” There’s no need to yell between the walls since they’re paper thin. Like literal paper, Oikawa’s pretty sure he could make a hole in one if he punched hard enough.

            “You fucking bet.”

            “Good.” Oikawa raps his knuckles on the wall as a sign of goodnight and retreats towards his bedroom. The shower could wait until tomorrow morning.

-

            It’s always a good morning when Oikawa didn’t have to wake up to the blaring of his alarm clock, and it was even better because he didn’t have work today. His clock read 11 AM and Oikawa is elated. It’s bright and early, perfectly enough time for what he intended to do. He makes a fantastic breakfast of corn flakes and milk and settles down at his work desk, ready to create the best petition ever known to mankind.

            “Here we go.” He murmurs, fingers already flying over his keyboard. This petition would be his greatest work yet.

-

            “Hi my name is Oikawa Tooru-“

            “I know who you are Oikawa, just let me sign your damn petition, I can’t believe you actually made one.” Oikawa gives Hanamaki a cheeky smile and hands over the paper and a ballpoint pen.

            “Just sign here.” He gestures towards the bottom of the petition, but is only met with a long silence. “What?”

            “Oikawa…this is literally just a piece of paper that says “Fuck you” in pencil. What happened to your amazing lawyer skills?”

            “I decided that making a professional petition was a waste of my time when I could be doing better things on my day off.”

            “Like watching drama reruns?”

            “Like watching drama reruns.”

            Hanamaki gives Oikawa the biggest eye roll possible while Matsukawa chortles in laughter behind him, but they both sign the petition and send him on his way. Oikawa stops at several of his neighbors, all of whom know him and laugh at his petition, but sign it anyways and wish him good luck in his endeavors. One of his neighbors, Suguwara, even gives him some cookies that were fresh out of the oven.

            Once he was sure that he had gotten pretty much everyone that was home at the time, except for the empty room at the end of the hall, he makes his way down to the lobby where the landlord’s office supposedly was. Now in all of his years living here, Oikawa had never actually met the landlord, but had heard from his neighbor Tsukishima that he was “a grumpy piece of shit” (and that was something, coming from the sullen blond himself.)

            “Hello?” He knocks on the frosted glass door, hoping that he wouldn’t get evicted for this petition.

            “Yeah come in.” The voice surprises Oikawa because it sounds way too young, like very young. Like a teenager’s voice. He opens the door and sitting at the desk, is a very bored looking teen, fingers clicking away at a small gaming device. “What do you want?”

            Oikawa wrinkles his nose. “You’re not the landlord.”

            “Obviously. I’m his nephew, would you like to leave a message?” The sarcastic voice leaves Oikawa’s knuckles itching for a punch, but he figures that punching the landlord’s nephew was not a good way to start with his petition.

            “When will your uncle be back…uh…”

            “Kunimi.”

            “Kunimi. Right. When will your uncle be back kid?”

            “I am not a kid. He’ll be back soon, probably.”

            Oikawa groans. Well this kid was a load of help. After bidding the teen a forceful goodbye, he retreats from the office and makes his way back to his apartment, via stairway since the elevator was perpetually broken. Just as he’s making it to his floor, he sees a person slip into the room at the end of the hall. The one that he thought no one lived in.

            “Wait!” He cries, lunging for the door before it can close, fumbling with his pockets to try and get the petition out before his neighbor slammed the door in his face.  "Hi my name is Oikawa Tooru and I live about two doors down, could I interest you to sign our petition?"

            "What's it about?" Oikawa looks up to match the gruff voice to a face and holy hell the guy was stunning. Tanned skin, built muscles, and holy shit was that a tattoo on his chest? Oikawa wonders if he can convince the guy that phone numbers were needed on the petition.  

            "Well I'm sure you've noticed, but this building is an absolute nightmare! The water is always cold, the lights blink like they're in a horror movie, and I'm pretty sure the population of rats outnumber us 253:1. The petition is to get our asshole landlord to invest some more money into refurbishing this place and maybe even get some of those soft reclining chairs in the lobby." Oikawa hopes he didn’t choke on some of those words while staring at the man’s gorgeous face.

            "And what makes you think the landlord is actually going to approve of it?"

            "Why for the goodwill of the people of course! I've gotten nearly every resident to sign except for the elderly couple who live on the first floor since they think I'm a con man, but generally everyone agrees."

            "That your landlord is a dick face?"

            "That too."

            Oikawa can see his brows draw together in thought and he thinks it's absolutely adorable. If not for the urgency of getting the petition to the landlord, he would have stopped then and there to hook this hunk like a fish. But alas, love could wait when hot water was on the line.

            "Fine, I'll do it. But if it doesn't go through then you really are a con man." Oikawa makes sure to flash the guy his million-watt smile as he hands over the petition.

            Hunky guy raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure this “Fuck you” is going to tell the landlord all of your complaints?”

            “Well it’ll definitely tell him most of it.”

            Hunky guy chuckles and Oikawa’s knees almost give out. When he finishes signing it, Oikawa casually takes the piece of paper back and takes a sneaky look at his name.

_Iwaizumi Hajime_

            “Well it was nice meeting you Iwaizumi-san, I’ll see you around?”

            “Definitely.” Unfortunately, Oikawa’s back is turned at that point, and he fails to see the amused smirk find its way onto Iwaizumi’s face. At this point, Oikawa is too busy trying to keep himself composed and not throw himself at his very attractive new neighbor.

-

            “I’m telling you Makki, he was so into me!” Oikawa is back at his apartment, gushing about everything to his neighbors while catching up with the latest drama reruns with his favorite carton of ice cream.

            “Mhm. And what about the petition? Did you forget all about it after meeting Prince Charming?”

“            All done and signed, just gotta drop it off at old fart face’s tomorrow morning before I go to work. I’m telling you Makki, I said “see you around” and he said “definitely”, doesn’t that mean he’s into me?”

            “Or it could just mean he’ll be seeing you often, since you know, he’s your neighbor?”

            Oikawa can hear the couple high five and he rolls his eyes, choosing to believe that Iwaizumi was really looking forwards to seeing him again. But for now, the more pressing issue was if Rosie and James would get their happy ever after, and so Oikawa turns up the volume and tunes out his annoying neighbors.

-

            “Oikawa. Oikawa. Oikaaaawaaaaa turn off your fucking alarm, some of us don’t have to get up at the crack of dawn.” A voice that sounds too much like Hanamaki lulls him out of his peaceful sleep and he squints at the clock next to his bed. He was really hoping he was dyslexic and that did not say 11:28 AM when he had to be at work at 12.

            “Shit.” He croaks, leaping out of bed and stubbing his toe on his dresser. Just walking through his apartment is dangerous, and hopping on one leg is a suicide wish but Oikawa doesn’t care. He can’t be late today, he’s never been late! Sure he’s been almost late a countless amount of times, but he’s never been actually late. Frantically grabbing a slice of bread, he stuffs it in his mouth and races out of the door, probably looking like an anime schoolgirl. The petition could wait until after work.

-

            “Shimizu did I make it?” Oikawa says in short gasps, resting his hand on the reception counter while trying to catch his breath. He had run from the train station all the way to the office, and he was lucky that he kept in shape all these years.

            “12:01 Oikawa-san, but I’ll pretend my computer turned back time for one minute.”

            “You’re a lifesaver Shimizu. I owe you one.” She gives Oikawa a small nod and he makes his way to the elevator, relieved to find that it was empty with no one else around. As he steps in, he rearranges himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, but halts when he sees two figures hurrying towards the elevator. Oikawa turns on his heels and starts mashing the button to close the elevator doors very rapidly.

            “Hold the door!” Kuroo’s voice yells from the lobby, Bokuto following not far behind.

            “No way.” Oikawa shouts back, but sighs when a hand shoots in and stops the doors from closing.

            “If I didn’t know any better I would think you hate us Oikawa.” Kuroo gives him a pout and Oikawa rolls his eyes, stepping aside to let the pair into the elevator. “Besides it’s a good day for my main man here, he scored a date!”

            “With what, his reflection?”

            “No, with Akaashi!”

            Oikawa is surprised really. He would have thought Akaashi would have stuck a little longer with playing hard to get.

            “Well congratulations Bokuto you have my most heartfelt wishes.”

            “Thanks Oikawa! I always knew you had a heart.”

            Tooru sighs. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

-

            When Oikawa makes it back to Aoba Johsai Apartments, the sun is almost down and the bag of groceries in his hand is getting to be a little bit too heavy. He remembers he still has the petition in his back pocket and he sighs.

            “Might as well get it over with.” He murmurs, walking back up to the landlord’s office and hoping it would be the actual landlord this time, and not Kunimi. He knocks.

            “Come in.” A more adult voice comes from the office this time and Oikawa swings the door open, about to launch into a grand speech about why he hates this building before seeing who the landlord is. His hot neighbor.

            “Oh.”

            “I told you I'd be seeing you around didn’t I?” If both of Oikawa’s hands weren’t occupied, he would have covered up his blushing face immediately, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Iwaizumi walks over to him and takes the folded piece of paper out of his hand. “I’ve gotta tell you Oikawa, this is a very strongly worded petition.”

            Oikawa shrugs, having regained his composure. “What can I say? I’m a very forward guy.”

            Iwaizumi lets out another one of those chuckles that turn his knees to jelly. “Well I’m sorry to inform you that renovations won’t be coming for another month or so until I’ve gotten approval from the company.”

            “You sound like the notice that’s always being taped on the doors. Wait, never mind, you’re probably the one that writes them.”

            This time, Oikawa braces himself and doesn’t let his knees buckle when Iwaizumi laughs, but god the sound of it was like music to his ears.

            “How can I repay you for the trouble Oikawa? After all, I could have just told you I was the landlord when we first met.”

            “You’re right, you could have. How does a date sound?” Sometimes, even Oikawa is surprised at his forwardness. “I mean you don’t have to-“

            “A date sounds great.”

            “Wow- Okay, that’s cool. Uh here’s my phone number.” Oikawa quickly scribbles down his number on the back of the petition and hands it to Iwaizumi who still has an amused smile on his face. Right now, he’s feeling like a blushing schoolgirl in front of Iwaizumi. The other doesn’t say a thing but pockets the petition and gestures towards the bag of groceries in Oikawa’s hand.

            “You need any help with that?”

            “I’m good but thanks for the offer, I’ll be seeing you around?” Oikawa takes a step in the direction of the door and looks back at Iwaizumi, who is clearly staring at his ass. He laughs.

            “Definitely.”

-

            “I told you he was into me.”

            “Shut the fuck up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im drowning in iwaoi feels


End file.
